


Дракон с человеческим сердцем

by Sabl



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabl/pseuds/Sabl
Summary: Более всех Рыцарей Агравейн отстаивал бесчеловечный характер их Короля.
Relationships: Agravain/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer
Kudos: 2





	Дракон с человеческим сердцем

**Author's Note:**

> * Это ещё тот Франкенштейн из канона насуверса, артурианских легенд, кельтского фольклора, и личных фанонов, а оттого, если вам будет проще, воспринимайте его "как оридж";  
> * Канон поверчен на чем-то, что можно найти только в специализированных магазинах, имейте ввиду;  
> * Написано на ЗФБ команде Насуверса, выкладывается расширенная рейтинговая версия, не попавшая в выкладки по техническим причинам;  
> * Несмотря на то, что автор искренне и безумно горячо любит Лантурию, Агравейна, и артурианский сеттинг во всем его многообразии вообще, ему ни за что не стыдно.

_\- Правду ли говорят, что ныне в Британии женщина правит?_   
_\- Лгут бессовестно. То не женщина вовсе, дракон в человечьем обличье._

— Это демон в лошадиной шкуре! – кричал чудом спасшийся конюх, прижимая к себе сломанную в двух местах руку.  
Серебристо-вороная тварь свирепо била копытом о землю и остервенело грызла удила - не то насмешка дьявола, не то шутка Господа, что подобная бестия явила себя миру кобылой.  
Агравейн, качая головой, хотел уже отдать приказ, но его останавливает один только взгляд доселе молчавшего Короля. Кивком она не дает ему вымолвить и слова, и затем легко и уверенно перемахивает через ограду так спокойно, будто за ней терпеливо ожидает ручная домашняя скотина.  
Ещё одним ударом, кажется, трескается надвое случайно попавшийся камень, но начавшееся волнение подданных Король усмиряет только лишь поднятой вверх рукой, не сводя взгляда со свирепо наблюдающей за ней демоницей. Та не спешит кидаться, как ранее на конюха, слишком хорошо чувствует, что это противник иного рода.  
\- Я не враг тебе, Лламрей, - таким голосом она отдаёт приказы на поле боя и на сожжение непокорных деревень, и таким же уверенным и спокойным шагом подходит к своим рыцарям, дабы похвалить их за добросовестные труды.  
Кобыла не сопротивляется, когда закованная в латную перчатку сильная рука крепко и уверенно перехватывает её под уздцы – жест, за который неудачливый конюх ранее поплатился рукой – просто понимает, что с этой наглой и вырядившейся подобно мужу женщиной так не получится.  
Понимает, и без стыда покоряется, позволяя погладить себя по храпу.  
\- Направить бы твою ярость в нужное русло – и ты превзошла бы любого боевого жеребца, - голос Короля мягок и негромок, и предназначался только для злобной бестии, но слышат его все, слышат, и не смеют сомневаться – и поддерживают воплями и овациями, как на ином рыцарском турнире.  
Какой же народ не будет гордиться Королём, для которого и армии захватчиков в пыль стереть, и демона приручить одинаково труда не составляет?  
И раз уж женщина смогла стать подобным Королём, с чего бы и кобыле не стать рыцарской лошадью?  
Хоть и велик был соблазн, но при Агравейне никто не осмелился произнести это вслух.

***

По милости матери его душа изодрана в клочья и залатана лоскутами боли и ненависти, всё его прошлое это убогая обида Морганы, безмятежная улыбка старшего брата, избавленного от её тирании и слепого в своем счастливом и безоблачном детстве, принимающий каждую ссадину или каждый синяк на младшем своем родиче за неудачную попытку сесть верхом или помахать мечом, ведь причём здесь безумная от своих демонов мать? Мать, что непроглядными оркнейскими ночами нежно воркует ядовитым от фальшивой любви голосом, что он, её самый любимый сын, очень, очень ей нужен, без него у неё ничего не выйдет, и с лживой нежностью гладит тёмные волосы сцепившего зубы, глаза, и душу мальчишки, слишком рано понявшего, что молиться кому-либо в этой темноте бесполезно. От чудовища, её источающего, вопреки всем обычаям не помогут ни круг из соли, ни кусочек металла в форме креста, спрятанный под подушкой, и не раз и не два ему приходилось сжимать его окровавленными пальцами, под бешеный стук сердца пытаясь набраться храбрости всадить его монстру в глазницу. Столько ведь удобных моментов она ему любезно предоставляла, особенно когда наклонялась для крепкого поцелуя в висок, хотя ему был бы приятнее укус гадюки.  
\- Никого у нас нет, окромя друг друга, орлёнок мой, - ласковый шёпот хлеще острых когтей драл в клочья его рассудок ночь за ночью, ведая о материнской любви – больной на неё пародии - о высоких целях, о мести, обо всём, что ей надобно от него, ничего не обещая взамен, - ничего у меня без тебя не выйдет, хороший мой, и у тебя без меня – тоже.  
Подобные ему запуганные дети должны покоряться и безропотно позволять материнской руке закрыть себе глаза и вести сквозь тьму, у них небольшой выбор.  
Выбором Агравейна стало однажды разорвать эту руку в клочья и бежать самому, вслепую, но бежать, чтобы так же слишком рано, со слишком холодной для ребёнка ясностью осознать – его одного более чем достаточно, он силён, он справится, сам, в одиночку. Он сам выбрал себе цель, в тёмном прошлом осталась воркующая о любви отвратительная тварь, из чьих когтей вырвались все её птенцы, пусть и с глубокими ранами, что не заживут до конца жизни, но вырвались и воспарили своими собственными дорогами, теряя по пути окровавленные перья.  
Он ненавидел и презирал людей, что оказались не более чем мычащим стадом, беспомощным без сильной руки, кою им обеспечил, смешно сказать, калека с жизни у своей матери.  
Из-за неё, безобразной от своего безумия ведьмы, более всего он ненавидел и презирал женщин.

***

Ранее он думал, что не может быть ничего проще контроля невесть что о себе возомнившего пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, непонятно откуда взявшегося, сразу же цветочным магом благословлённого, и воссевшего на трон с таким видом, будто бы он к тому готовился с самых первых своих дней в этом мире.  
Позже, сильно позже, спустя подавленную учинённую противниками воцарения бастарда смуту и первые громкие и значимые для британских земель победы над саксами, он счёл, что нет в том смысла. Его вовсе не власть интересовала, но сильная Британия, и ежели Король с этой задачей справляется столь хорошо сам, то и ему нет нужды вмешиваться больше положенного.  
Наш Король идеален, зашептали во всех британских уголках, с трепетом и благоговением, пусть до убийства Вортигерна было ещё далеко, никто уже не страшился ни старого безумного короля, ни его саксонских псов. Наш Король идеален.  
То, что чувствовал Агравейн, здравые рассудком люди нарекли бы радостью – кого бы ещё он не смог ненавидеть, единственного на всех Британских землях и не только, чьей бы ненависти страшился не меньше, чем страшатся Короля теперь и саксы, и пикты, и даже римляне, кому бы ещё в глубоком уважении и признании возжелал служить не ради британских земель, а ради него самого? Не человеку, определённо – только дракону в обличье человека, и о том же он без устали твердил остальным Рыцарям.  
Что Король – не человек, в его груди драконье сердце.  
Взирая, как он Святым Копьём сметает со своего пути прежде безнаказанно терзавших британские земли кровожадных тварей, от иноземных псов до великанов, верить в то было легко и ему, и всей Британии.  
Но с каждым новым боем, с каждой вспышкой Святого Копья, хватка заморских захватчиков слабела, а шепотки, слухи, и подозрения становились тем громче и крепче, чем прекраснее выглядел взрослеющий Король.  
Британская земля была изодрана саксами в рваные кровавые клочья и залатана тьмой, в которой гнездились свирепые твари, кровожадных фейри с «той» стороны самых разнообразных форм и видов, какова ж разница, кто на троне, мужчина иль женщина, ежели раны страны прорастают зеленью, а тени становятся короче?  
Сколь сильно должен быть измучен и истерзан до того свято чтивший традиции народ, чтобы так мыслить?  
После того, как Святое Копьё оборвало жизнь Вортигерна и изгнало тени эпохи таинств из Британии навсегда, ежели какой глупец и посмел что о том оборонить, то удостоился лишь только смеха и презрения.  
И строгого, безжалостного выговора от Агравейна.

***

Наблюдая, как от копья Короля обращаются в прах все враги земель Британских, от захватчиков-саксов до разъярённых драконов, Агравейн не смеет сравнивать её даже с богинями – такими же лгуньями и потаскухами, что и обычные смертные девки, по сути своей.  
Король для него не женщина, не человек, и не богиня, Король выше их, лучше, чище, совершеннее, Король – дракон в обличье человека, безустанно напоминает он себе и рыцарям, которые самого Агравейна ненавидят до такой степени, что ненависть эта считается одним из столпов единства Круглого Стола. Чрезмерно строгий, чрезмерно требовательный, чрезмерно жестокий ко всем без разбору, способный, как красиво и напыщенно рассказывали некоторые, «заставить бегемота говорить на человеческом языке» - больше со страхом и презрением, нежели с уважением.  
Не полагается доброму рыцарю владеть столь низменными и мерзкими навыками, и держаться при этом так, как держится Агравейн, место палача – в маленьком доме с красной крышей подле площади, но не за Круглым Столом, и уж тем более не по правую руку от Короля.  
Агравейн не утруждает себя объяснениями, что должность королевского секретаря гораздо более требовательна к навыкам и кругозору, и ему совершенно нет дела, каким монстром он выглядит в глазах Камелота. Даже если ненависть к нему окажется единственным, что держит это сборище нацепивших блестящие доспехи глупцов вместе, то так тому и быть.  
Лишь бы только Король был сильным, а вместе с ним и вся Британия.

***

На пиру после очередной победы, протягивая ему кубок с вином, Дракон спрашивает, с чего же он столь хмур и невесел, и без насмешки улыбается его предсказуемому сухому ответу – разумеется, не последняя это была битва и не решающая, но и таковая отнюдь не завтра и не через три дня. А вы кабы до того времени не изнемогли от собственной серьёзности, что за толк ей и стране будет в таком рыцаре?  
«За ваше здоровье, мой дорогой племянник», - горячим драконовым золотом сверкают в свете факелов её глаза, жар, что днём сжигал со света врагов Британии, сейчас грел и усмирял его собственную душу. Принимая кубок, он слегка касается своими пальцами её, дивится тому насколько они крепкие и совершенно не женские на ощупь, привыкшие сильно и уверенно сжимать древко дивного плетёного копья, и тут же костерит себя за собственное удивление. Нет в том ничего такого, Король – не женщина, даже не человек, Король – дракон в человечьем обличье, всей Британии это ведомо, а лучше прочих её рыцарям, коих она лично ведёт в бой, и чьи сердца трепещут от вида Святого Копья, обращающего по сотне врагов за раз в пыль на страницах истории. Иноземцы, иной раз приезжающие со смехотворным предложением брачного союза, в ответ слышали громовой хохот её рыцарей, но Боже, даже он не может ввергнуть в большее смятение, чем один только бесстрастный взгляд Короля. Только по одному её спокойному и голосу, предлагающему поединок, и коль выбьешь меня из седла, то так тому и быть, они понимали свою судьбу и шли навстречу ей кто во смирении, кто в гневливом неверии, будто бы может проиграть женщине, и ржание Лламрей – последнее, что слышали все они без исключения, ударяясь оземь.  
В числе подвигов этих рыцарей значились и великаны, и драконы, и прочие чудища, что ходят назло роду человеческому по земле, но Королю предназначено возвышаться над всеми ними.  
О великанах вспоминая.  
\- На мне и сэре Бедивере, - в красках и эмоциях рассказывает сэр Кай, - лица нет, а Король как будто не свалилась только что с вершины горы пресвятого Михаила в обнимку с этой препоганой тварью! Отряхнулась себе горным львом, как ни в чем не бывало, да нам навеселе говорит – смотрите, мол, какие святые мощи мне довелось там откопать!  
Не раз и не двадцать раз он ведает эту историю всем желающим по поводу и без, не перестает она удивлять и впечатлять тех, кто помоложе, а ему напоминать, нет ничего такого в том, что лишь её ненависти он страшится сильнее чего бы то ни было, и лишь её не может ненавидеть.  
Ведь как существо, совершившее подобное деяние, может быть человеком, и, смехотворно даже подумать, женщиной?

***

Когда в дальних краях объявилась голодная и свирепая драконица с намерением устроить гнездо, и ко двору приехал гонец с мольбами о помощи, Король неожиданно для всех объявила, что едет сама.  
Все его аргументы, что лучше уж это дело перепоручить Гавейну или Тристану с Бедивером, она отметает лёгким покачиванием головы и серьёзным, не терпящим возражений твёрдым, что драконова броня, голосом:  
\- Есть беды, решать которые надобно только королям. И, сэр Агравейн, страдания народа – не мелочь, на кою король имеет право закрывать глаза.  
Ему приходиться согласиться.  
И, в конце концов, кому как не ему знать, сколь свирепы и беспощадны бывают драконы, защищая свои земли от своих же сородичей?

***

Он напоминает ей те слова следующим же после её возвращения утром, с трудом обуздывая эмоции:  
\- И эта – тоже?!  
Она отвечает не сразу, щурит глаза цвета драконова золота, и дышит полной грудью пряным и дурманным запахом свежескошенного сена и тёплым терпким воздухом июльского утра.  
Конь под Агравейном, чуя настроение седока, беспокойно роет копытом рыхлую землю и стрижёт ушами. На языке вертится только непочтительная брань о том, что не пристало Королю ни свет ни заря покидать замок в простецком мужском платье, даже не прихватив меч, только чтобы полюбоваться работающими крестьянами, особенно в эти беспокойные и враждебные времена, и сколь глупым и неподобающим он находит этот поступок, никакими словами и никакими многообразными наречиями Британских островов не выразить.  
\- Лучшая награда Королю за сражённого зверя – его люди, радующиеся новому дню, вы так не считаете?  
В глубине души Агравейн и раньше понимал разницу между ними, а точнее в том, что они стремятся защитить, но в полной мере ощутил её только сейчас, даже не после этих слов, а когда невысокий и щуплый смелый мальчонка жизнерадостно помахал им кулачком с зажатыми в них тяжёлыми крупными золотистыми колосьями – миловал Господь богатым урожаем в этому году – и Король улыбнулась в ответ столь тепло и открыто, что эта улыбка чуть не выжгла ему рассудок. Любовь к своей родной земле, к своим людям – ко всему, что он либо ненавидел, либо рассматривал как инструмент и расходный материал - столь чистая, искренняя, и непорочная, что могла принадлежать только человеку, и столь сильная, что её чувствовала даже его обращенная в сухую мёртвую пустошь душа.  
\- Обо мне тревожились, а сами-то опять сколько спали, пару часов? – забота не Короля о своем вассале, родича о родиче. И, не дав ему и рта раскрыть, так же мягко припечатала: - что же толку мне и Британии от уставшего рыцаря, и сколько надобно это повторять?  
Её прямой взгляд, полный неподдельной заботы и тепла, выдержать не проще, чем дыхание дракона. От того только дотла сгорает всё живое и трескаются камни, Агравейн же не понимает, лишь чувствует, что нечто пошло сетью таких же трещин и в нём самом, и невольно вспоминает о своем детстве, проведённом в непроглядной темноте.  
Она так и не выпустила его душу из своих когтей, и теперь от света Короля они корчатся в агонии вместе.

***

«Так скажи же, хороший мой, то ли ты желал от своего «идеального короля»?» – назойливый издевательский шёпот, по воле не иначе как демонов напоминающий воркование его проклятой матери, стих только тогда, когда Король без тени жалости отдала приказ растерзать ради оснащения армии к следующей битве несколько деревень.  
\- Мною движет вовсе не жестокость и не бессердечие, - не оправдание, одна только голая истина, без сожалений, без стыда, без раскаяния. Ежели кто и думал хулить на Короля, то за Круглым Столом в тот день никто и слова не сумел проронить. – Но коль баронам собственный клок земли угоднее всей Британии, мне с ними в этом согласия не найти. То – необходимая жертва для будущей победы, и я прошу вас оказать мне всю возможную поддержку, а то и сверх неё.  
Всё правильно и логично, с этим не согласны разве что сами обедневшие бароны, с коими мало кто будет считаться, а с самыми громкими Агравейн обещает разобраться самолично.  
Такой, суровой и решительной, обводящей всех несогласных твёрдым и непреклонным взглядом, нисколь не похожей на себя в то проклятое утро, она кажется ему почти идеальной, кажется тем Королём, пред которым он преклонился много лет назад, признавая в нём не человека, но дракона, единственного существа на всех британских землях, чьей ненависти ему бояться вовсе не постыдно.  
Этого «почти» хватает, чтобы шёпот стал ещё громче.  
В том «идеальном короле», драконе в обличье человека, он видел силу, видел бесстрашие и беспощадность, видел всё то, что присуще ему самому, и что он мог бы уважать в любом другом мужчине – но никак не женщине, ибо не может быть таких женщин – и без стыда покориться ему.  
Ничего из этого не исчезло, а Британия под её началом сильна так, как никогда ранее за всю свою историю, как не будет больше во веки веков, но не так просто забыть выжженный в памяти совсем недавний образ безумно красивой и столь же сильной женщины, живущей и дышащей любовью к своей земле и к своим людям, женщины, кою он должен был презирать и ненавидеть, как и любую другую женщину.  
Но куда проще было вырвать самому себе сердце.

***

Накануне той самой битвы, на чей алтарь Король привнесла кровь и плоть собственного народа, все остальные военачальники, включая Ланселота, благоразумно умолкли, не вмешиваясь в распалившийся спор.  
Агравейн настаивал на немедленной и решительной атаке. Она – на изнуряющей тактике, продиктованной тем, что с прошлого боя у них осталось не так много ресурсов и сил, чтобы можно было ими рисковать.  
По расчётам Агравейна, риск был приемлем, но больше она не желала терять людей. За несколько жестоких дней кровавых и постоянных битв и стычек она устала, измоталась, истощилась, но держалась всё так же твёрдо, пусть под красивыми лазурными глазами залегли глубокие тени, и, как и все они, смертные обычные люди, великий Король и дракон в человечьем обличье в тот вечер постарела на несколько лет. Она хмурилась, злилась, сурово и более резко чем обычно отрезала его напоры сухой и холодной аргументацией о допустимых жертвах. Выглядела так же, как и в тот день, когда непреклонно объясняла о необходимости принести в жертву несколько своих деревень, но на сей раз защищая совсем иной подход.  
Не из сухого расчёта, просто их пределы человеческих жертв, что они были готовы принести ради победы, не сошлись на несколько сотен человек.  
\- Я не ставлю под сомнение ваше желание победы, но ежели мы продолжим в том же духе, то некого и незачем нам будет защищать, - эти слова прозвучали без королевской твёрдости и без драконьей непреклонности, но с силой и убеждением, на кои способны только защищающие самое дорогое что у них есть люди.  
Её горячо поддержал Ланселот, а следом за ним и все остальные, и Агравейну ничего иного не оставалось, как уступить – и он не знал, уступил бы в ином случае вообще.  
Полный усталости и благодарной гордости взгляд, которым она наградила Ланселота, и то, как он посмел улыбнуться ей в ответ – не как Королю! – вызвало у него вспышку гнева и смятение куда более сильное, нежели осознание того, что уступил и проиграл он человеческой воле того, в ком стремился видеть кого угодно, но не человека.  
Изнуряющей тактикой и дубовой стеной они сохранили столько жизней, сколько могли, а к тому, что саксы не сдержат своё слово убраться восвояси, приказ готовиться отдан был заранее. Но за то время что они дошли до побережья, и, как и предсказывал Агравейн, свернули на Каер Виллав, у них восполнился жизненно необходимый ресурс – время.  
Саксов разбили наголо ещё на подходе, Король самолично забрала голову их вождя, до того похабно насмехавшегося над «женой, что возомнила себя мужем». И мускула не дрогнуло на её лице с тех насмешек, и ни единой ошибки не было совершено в коротком, но яростном поединке, где схлестнулись два Короля.  
А вы, я погляжу, снова без единой царапины, к превеликой радости моей - улыбнулась ему тогда Король, устало, гордо, и довольно, будто бы не было между ними совсем недавно ожесточенного спора о человеческих жертвах, и будто бы душа Агравейна не металась между адскими огнями.  
Потом она удалилась в шатёр тяжело раненного Ланселота, и провела с ним всю ночь.

***

\- Не советовал бы я вам уходить вечером из лагеря, - инкубья тварь ловит его у собственного шатра и лукаво щурит нечеловеческие лиловые глаза, пальцы мягко перебирали шёрстку пристроившегося на плече дремлющего зверька. – Когда проливается столько крови и измучено столько душ, всякое на британских землях может случиться.  
Агравейн только устало фыркнул, ему не было сейчас дела до россказней ни о кровожадных тварях, что селятся на местах битв и пожирают всякого, кто имеет глупость пройти мимо, ни о обитателях «той» стороны, приходящих по чужие измученные и ослабленные души, поиграться ли, задурить, запутать, завести в болота, или утащить с собой.  
Ему то не страх и не беда, с ними всё просто, куска стали достаточно. Он сам вырос во тьме, где не помогало ни даже это, ни молитвы.  
И, говоря о молитвах.  
Краем глаза он видел, как раненый Ланселот держал её руки с тем трепетом, с каким кающиеся грешники прикладываются к распятию, а Король снисходительно улыбается той улыбкой, с коей великодушное божество прощает все грехи своего любимого слуги.  
Вспышку слепой ярости ему не удается смыть даже несколькими горстями ледяной и пахнущей гнилой листвой воды – по ощущениям только распалил вспыхнувший в душе огонь ещё сильнее и разворошил змеиное гнездо собственных мыслей и чувств, без того разъяренных, взбудораженных, и запутанных до той степени, что проще их обрубить одним ударом, нежели разбираться, что и почему.  
Обрубить бы точно так же пальцы, язык, и сухожилия Ланселоту, который, кажется, посмел забыть о том, кто их Король.  
Его пробивает на злобный и почти истеричный смех.  
\- Над чем же ты смеешься, рыцарь мой? – ни одна пощёчина не способна вернуть в реальный мир так, как этот голос. Он вздрагивает и хочет вскочить, но женщина, удивительно неслышно подкравшаяся сзади, кладёт ему руку на плечо и улыбается, пододвигаясь ближе.  
Десятки вопросов вертятся на языке и в воспаленном разуме, но все они пропадают, стоило ей заговорить ещё раз:  
\- Не над тем ли, что он, в отличие от тебя, не строит себе иллюзий? – эта улыбка не похожа ни на ту, что заставила его душу корчиться в агонии тем июльским утром, ни на ту, что оставила очередную на ней зарубку после битвы с саксами; ни на какую, ни на её вообще.  
\- Иллюзий, значит, - он обращается скорее к самому себе.  
\- Ну конечно же, иллюзий. Неужто ты сам не чувствуешь, что соткан из неё и ещё множества других пороков, кои сам так сильно ненавидишь в людях? Самообман. Отрицание. Слабость, - она так же пусто улыбается, мягко касается крепкими и совершенно не женственными пальцами щеки, и от этого прикосновения пробирает ещё большая дрожь, чем от касаний матери давным-давно, во тьме оркнейского замка, где единственной защитой, пусть и мнимой, был металлический крест, больше раздирающий судорожно сжатые на нём худые слабые пальцы, нежели действительно помогающий. Хотя бы успокоиться. А она льнёт всё крепче, всё откровеннее и желаннее, и тьма становится только гуще, шёпот дерёт рассудок в клочья точно так же, как и много лет назад: - зачем они, каков в них смысл? Сам себя в цепи заковал, сам в них гниёшь, сам мучаешься, всем без пользы и без толку, давно уж только ты веришь во всё то, что говоришь про меня. Довольно тебе мучить себя, душа моя. Отпусти да прими, ну же…  
Сейчас толку от того самого креста, что всегда при нём, куда больше, а Агравейн с холодной ясностью понимал, что не был близок даже на толику к тому, чтобы купиться, и охотно идёт у неё на поводу - действительно отпускает самого себя, и исполняет одно очень, очень старое детское желание, которому, как он думал, суждено было бесполезно сгинуть в той же тьме.  
Все твари под божьим небом вопят от боли одинаково, но за всю свою практику Агравейн никогда не слышал, чтобы так кричали даже от пыток раскалённым железом, и никогда не испытывал большего ужаса, чем сейчас, от вида перекошенного превосходящей человеческое воображение болью лица.  
\- Кого же ты убиваешь сейчас, рыцарь, кого?! – вскричала потерявшая всякое сходство с человеком нелюдь пред тем, как испустить дух, и рассыпаться невесомой серебряной пылью. Она пеплом оседала на земле и на руках, и исчезала, растворялась из материального мира вовсе.  
Агравейну отчаянно, до волчьего воя, до желания вспороть себе грудную клетку, хотелось точно так же выжечь из самого себя все чувства и те мгновения, до которых отродье «той» стороны не вернулось к настоящему облику, из памяти – её слова, из тела – ощущение преступной и порочной близости, с губ – фантом её дыхания, и ежели она таким образом хотела вынуть из него душу, то у неё почти получилось.  
Клубок змей, заменяющий ему чувства, шипит и жалит без пощады и без разбору.

***

Не столь уж давно, ещё до этой битвы, у сэра Бедивера закончилось всякое терпение.  
\- Да что вы знаете о драконах и о людях, сэр Агравейн, с чего несёте эту чушь всякий раз, как сэр Кай ведает о том великане?! Если бы только вам довелось увидеть тот гнев, что охватил её при виде насаженных на вертела младенцев и растерзанного женского тела, навеки бы вы зареклись говорить о «драконе в человечьем обличье»! Драконы о своем потомстве да о родичах не радеют, неведомы их сердцам сочувствие и сострадание, и они не способны понять ту силу, коей Король сумела отправить чудовище в Преисподнюю чуть ли не голыми руками!  
Тогда он только жестоко усмехнулся этим словам ещё молодого и неоперившегося однорукого рыцаря, что место за Столом получил только за свой характер – слишком уж наивный и излишне пылкий, на его взгляд.  
Сейчас, по возвращению в Камелот через разрушенные саксами деревни, глядя на то, как Король нежно, с отеческой заботой, не присущей ни драконам, ни богам, целует в лоб собственноручно спасённого из-под горелых завалов едва живого ребёнка, на волнение, страх, и облегчение, плескающиеся в совсем не драконьих сейчас глазах, Агравейну кажется, что более чем что-либо и кого-либо ещё, он ненавидит самого себя – за то, что не может ненавидеть её, за то, что тьма его детства, никуда не исчезнувшая, но слившаяся воедино с его душой и сердцем, прежде с восторгом принимавшая Короля, ныне корчится в агонии от одного только взгляда на неё. Ранее, до этой проклятой битвы, до этой ненавистной твари у ручья подле Каер Виллава, только в те мгновения, когда дракон уступал место человеку, но давая передышки, чтобы собрать разбивающийся на осколки мир заново и солгать себе, что всё в порядке, после же – почти постоянно, и уже не осколки, а мелкое смертельно острое крошево залегло глубоко в трещинах его рассудка, и мучило куда сильнее, нежели шёпот и прикосновения монстра в шкуре его матери когда-то очень давно, в безлунных ночах, где единственной ниточкой между реальностью и кошмаром был стук сердца смертельно напуганного ребёнка.  
Сейчас его мир, его реальность, это исполненная мечта о сильной Британии и сильный, великолепный, идеальный Король, но боли и тьмы стало только больше, будто бы чем ярче сияют её копьё и улыбка, чем меньше на британских землях теней, тем их больше в нём самом.  
В первые дни её правления, когда Агравейн ещё не ведал о тайне и слепо радовался тому, что человеком, ставшим для него центром мира, оказался мужчина, она улыбалась совершенно по-иному – как Король, не трогающей его душу обычной королевской улыбкой, идущей от долга, а не от сердца, что, конечно же, не могло принадлежать человеку любящему и чувствующему, лишь дракону.  
Оглядываясь на те времена, он понимал, сколь сильно всё с тех пор изменилось. В ней, выросшей и расцветшей душой и сердцем, и уже не одной только глухой и безупречной самоотверженностью смотрящей на свою страну, но мудростью и зрелостью; в крепнущей, освобождающейся Британии, давно уже забывшей о тенях, полных кровожадных тварей, в мире – но не в нём самом. Он всё так же ненавидел людей и презирал женщин, но она не была ни человеком, ни женщиной, ни тому ни другому её деяния не в пору и не по силам, твердил он раз за разом и рыцарям, и самому себе.  
Втрое яростнее после Каер Виллава.  
Кого он пытался убедить больше и зачем, Агравейн думать не желал.  
Вместо этого он гадал, знай она, что делает с ним одним только фактом своего существования, и то бы приписала к «допустимым жертвам»?  
Он был готов продать душу, ежели таковая у него ещё осталась, любой таящейся во тьме твари за то, чтобы так и было, чтобы в его мире уцелела хотя бы такая малость.

***

Глядя на то, как она с гордостью – королевской или родственной, драконьей или человеческой, спустя какое-то время после Каер Виллава он совершенно перестал видеть разницу, а собственные уверения стерли в кровь и язык, и рассудок – целует в лоб вначале Гарет, а затем и Гавейна, только-только друг друга узнавших после рыцарского поединка и тому безумно радостных, даром что едва-едва на ногах держащихся, видя, как она так легко и естественно разделяет их радость, будто бы только для того и билось её сердце, он всё ещё не мог помыслить о том, чтобы ненавидеть её, но лишь сильнее ненавидел всё вокруг, и самого себя.  
Иной раз, на грани сознания и дрёмы, ему казалась, что эта ненависть за пылом своим таила собой нечто иное, оберегала без того искалеченный рассудок единственным доступным и понятным способом, и инстинктивно понимал, не стоит даже пытаться вникнуть, что именно, равно как и в то, во что превратился его разум.  
Совсем недавняя история с мерзким и трусливым недостойным рыцарем, у коего отняли всё, что тот имел своей низкой жизнью, и, в глубокую грубую насмешку без тени иронии, велели появляться на людях исключительно на коне под дамским седлом, «поскольку именно на такой лошади тебе более в пору находиться, нежели на боевом жеребце», нисколь не принесла облегчения, и как прежде оно бывало, его не успокоило убеждением, что она всё ещё сильна, она всё ещё правящий Британскими землями Дракон. Она всегда им была, и никуда не исчез тот мальчишка с драконьим сердцем, пред которым без стыда преклонили колено и преподнесли всего себя, просто он… она выросла и окрепла не только телом.  
Издали наблюдая, как на залитом тёплым августовским солнцем лугу Король и двое её племянников смеются в унисон, Агравейн думает, когда же именно стёрлась разница между человеком и драконом?  
Существовала ли она вообще?  
Столь неуместны сейчас воспоминания о той проклятой твари, что посмела отвести ему глаза у ручья подле Каер Виллава, её мягкий и нежный шёпот – сам придумал, сам поверил, сам повёлся, «только ты и веришь», столь ненавистно, что в это он сейчас готов поверить сильнее, чем когда-либо, сильнее, чем тем проклятым июльским утром, когда он впервые увидел не Короля, но обычную женщину, радующуюся за своих людей, свободных от гнёта чудовища, с коим её постоянно сравнивали.  
Сейчас эта же самая женщина, этот же самый Король, отпустив племянников залечивать раны, шла к нему и улыбалась, всё ещё преисполненная тепла и гордости, нечеловечески прекрасная в том цельном образе, в каком Агравейн, как ни пытался, уже не мог её не видеть, и не мог понять, чего более всего желает его душа – податься ей навстречу, или же сбежать в самую глубокую и тёмную нору в британских землях, будто бы таковые ещё остались. Её Святое Копьё не оставило шансов ни одной расщелине, ни одной тёмной твари, и только той, что постоянно находилась рядом со своей владелицей, милостиво разрешило корчиться в агонии и дальше.  
Иной раз Агравейну казалось, что эта агония ему слаще любой победы, и он, разумеется, ненавидел себя за подобные мысли ещё больше, не желая даже понимать их.  
\- Не поздравишь разве сестру свою со славой, а родичей с воссоединением? – легко вскакивая в седло Лламрей, она всё ещё не сводит с него взгляда, и её тепла хватает даже на него, не смевшего приблизиться к той идиллии.  
\- Будет тому ещё время, а сейчас им должно отдохнуть, - ему бы отвести взгляд, но, Господи, он просто не может и не хочет, как бы сильно его душу за это не терзала ненависть к самому себе, та самая, что отчаянно пыталась сокрыть от своего носителя нечто совсем иное, нечто, что могло разорвать его рассудок в клочья вернее любого самого жесткого разочарования, которого он никогда на самом деле не испытывал. Ничего не испытывал по мере разрушения того идеального образа, кроме злобы, направленной только на себя, и на всех тех глупцов, что не соглашались с его утверждениями о «драконьем сердце», а более всего – на Ланселота, кой сейчас взялся непонятно откуда с какой-то незначительной чушью, и всё внимание Короля переключилось на него.  
Никогда Агравейн не думал, что его душа ещё способна на такую ненависть, куда более яростную, чем к собственной матери, и никогда ещё так остро и почти что осознанно не чувствовал то иное, чем она прикрывалась, то, чему имя дать откажутся даже под собственными пытками, что ликовало стервятником на побоище, когда после следующей же битвы саксами на ожидаемое всей Британией признание Ланселот получил беспрекословный отказ.

***

Его раздирало злобой и чем-то, чему в его языке и его воззрениях нет ни имени, ни места, ни права на существование, они пылали блеклыми адскими огнями под толщей ледяного спокойствия.  
Лишь потому, что Ланселот зарвался, забыл своё место и место Короля, и подобную чушь он не имеет права спускать кому-либо с рук, убеждает Агравейн сам себя, убеждает так яро, что почти что верит.  
\- Вам бы следовало вспомнить, кто наш Король, прежде чем идти на подобную глупость, - следующим же утром, когда все то обсудили, подивились, пожали плечами, да забыли, он хлестнул его словами в спину как кнутом, прекрасно понимая, что за реакция последует, и какой-то частью себя, той, что отказывалась быть названной во имя остатков его же рассудка, желая её увидеть.  
Ланселот помнил, ни на секунду об этом не забывал, и не верил, поскольку сражался с драконами не с десяток раз, знал, что это за твари, бесчувственные да злобные, и разве ж таков их Король?! Он не мог представить, чтобы однажды она пала до уровня высокомерных и безжалостных чудовищ вроде тех, что рыцари Камелота убивали еженощно во благо страны, просто не мог, даже после вчерашнего, потому что разве же драконы способны на ту человеческую грусть, с коей она высказывала ему отказ?  
Если и был на Британских землях человек, что пуще прочих ненавидел Агравейна за все его заверения о «драконьем сердце», то им мог бы стать Ланселот, кабы Агравейн уже не ненавидел самого себя сильнее, чем все рыцари Круглого Стола, вместе взятые.  
\- В это только ты и веришь! Только ты и повторяешь эту чушь без конца! – драконы бы подивились той свирепости, с какой он рыкнул на Агравейна, положив ладонь на рукоять Арондайта.  
\- И только ты её отрицаешь, - спокойствие Агравейна, тем не менее, осталось непоколебимо, пусть краем сознания он и понимал, что правда на сей раз на стороне Ланселота, и на краткий миг возненавидел его больше, чем даже самого себя, но хватило и столь малого.  
Никто потом не скажет, кто начал эту свару сорвавшихся с цепи озлобленных псов первым, но о том, кто её закончил, по всей британской земле будут рассказывать в самых невероятных фразах и выражениях.  
Даже на поле боя Ланселот не видел той драконовой свирепости, какой она дышала сейчас, накрепко поддерживая под плечи раненого Агравейна, и боли от драконьих когтей не сравниться с той, что вцепилась в душу от её взгляда, полыхающего человеческой смесью гнева и страха. Хищная складка на переносице, чуть-чуть приподнятая дрожащая верхняя губа, оголяющая кончики клыков, шумное, злобное дыхание – хоть картину пиши о разъяренной драконице, готовой кинуться на врага и разорвать его в клочья.  
Воистину, глубоко ошибался Агравейн, Король - не человек с драконьим сердцем.  
Король - дракон с человеческим.

***

\- Скажи, наконец, что тебя мучает.  
В его шатре она держится от него, всё ещё не оправившегося от ран и отдыхающего, поодаль, как от бешеного зверя, но смотрит пристально и выжидающее. Она требует ответа будто бы вовсе не для себя, а в голове Агравейна не было ничего, кроме оглушающей пустоты.  
Ему то чувство было знакомо, сам не с десяток раз наблюдал, как калеченные его инструментами пленники пытались прийти в себя и собрать из того крошева заместо разума, что у них осталось, нечто цельное.  
Сейчас он в своих попытках был никчемнее любого из них.  
Тихий и печальный вздох коснулся его сознания кончиками раскалённых когтей, а звуку мягких шагов он бы сейчас предпочёл шелест драконьего тела по камню.  
Со зверьми и драконами ему хотя бы известно, что должно делать.  
Если она полагала, что мягкий и невинный поцелуй в лоб облегчит его боль, то могла с тем же успехом вбить в его голову сотню раскалённых гвоздей, а руку отхватить по локоть, нежели крепко переплетать с ним пальцы.  
В этих жестах не было ничего ни королевского, ни родственного.  
\- Я слушаю. Ну, давай же, - этот шёпот ему знаком, много лет назад она усмирила похожим бешеную тварь в кобыльей шкуре, «похожим» - потому что тогда он не дрожал нотками страха и волнения. – Довольно тебе себя мучить, душа моя.  
Он-то себя мучает, он?! Человек, что смертельно ненавидит женщин, но не смеет даже боготворить одну из них, потому что она достойна куда большего, потому что в эту минуту он неистово желал ненавидеть её сильнее, чем кого-либо ещё, чем собственную мать или даже самого себя – и понимал, что не сможет, даже если продаст собственную душу всем демонам по кусочкам?  
Те самые демоны его дери, да какой «дракон», какой «король»?! Такая же никчёмная и глупая женщина, как и все прочие, такая же слабая что и люди, которым посвятила свою жизнь, что и он сам – смотрит на него взглядом самого обычного человека, что оказался в Аду и решает, сдаться да сгореть в нём дотла, либо терпеть и мучиться с поднятой головой, либо свергнуть Дьявола и править по своему разумению и по своим правилам и желаниям.  
Любой другой человек, да хоть тот же идиот Ланселот, сказал бы, что она точно статуя, окаменевшая и бесчувственная, слушающая его злобу к самому себе, но он же знает её лучше, чем кто-либо ещё, и видит, как судорожно сжимаются пальцы, как мелко трясутся плечи, как абсолютно по-человечески блестят лазурные глаза.  
Вырвать бы их, вырвать бы её саму из души и сердца - где угодно ей место, но не в этих ядовитых пустошах - но куда там, когда одна только мысль о том, чтобы хотя бы попытаться причинить ей вред, кажется чернее и омерзительнее любого богохульства, а память о перекошенном от нечеловеческой боли лице, пусть и фальшивом, по сей день терзает сильнее любой пытки?  
Он не хочет ни её боли, ни ненависти, ни презрения, а хочет вырвать себе сердце, ежели сейчас заметит в её глазах хотя бы их тени – разница будет невелика.  
Но их отсутствие его не удивляет.  
\- Нельзя долго владеть Святым Копьем и оставаться собой, - он будто впервые слышит этот голос, голос вовсе не Короля, но обычной человеческой женщины. – Я давно решила, что в тот час, когда оно потребует с меня расплату, я лучше прокляну сама себя, чем стану тем, во что ему должно меня превратить. Я очень, очень часто думала, сколь велика разница между тем, чем мне суждено стать, и тем, что желаешь видеть во мне ты? Ты, что пуще других защищал мою бесчеловечность – но более чем кто бы то ни было видевший во мне человека и женщину, и тем напоминающий, что я всё ещё и то, и другое?  
Вот бы рассыпаться от её прикосновения в прах, как та безбожная тварь у ручья подле Каер Виллава, ему оно было бы так же впору.  
Но вот, полная ладонь на щеке – такая крепкая, такая женственная одновременно – лбом ко лбу, дыханием к дыханию:  
\- Когда Ланселот пришёл ко мне с откровениями, я за бесчувственностью своей думала, что вот он, тот самый час. Сегодня же, видя тебя, израненного и измученного, я осознала, что ему, возможно, не дано наступить никогда.  
Вот, значит, почему не Ланселот.  
Циничный и бессердечный, ненавидимый и презираемый, ненавидящий и презирающий в ответ, только он, Агравейн, мог дать ей то, чего она так хотела, что ей было нужно, но отчаянно желая при этом видеть то, чем она смертельно страшилась стать.  
Уместно было бы сейчас рассмеяться, зло, саркастично, над собой и над ней, над тем, какой же злобной и беспощадной шуткой оказалась вся их история, но он только рвано выдыхает и закрывает глаза, не чувствуя на то ни сил, ни желания, ни воли. Все они ушли по другому руслу, по тому, о чьем существовании за покровом оставшейся с детства тьмы даже не подозревали. Не осталось их даже на насмешку над Ланселотом, этим блистательным идеалом и гордостью всего Камелота, для которого весь лоск его славы отныне тяжелее пропитанного ядом могильного савана.  
Ноша Короля, в любом случае, в десятки раз тяжелее их.  
И будь он проклят, если не облегчит её хотя бы немного.  
\- Раз на то ваша воля…  
\- На то моё желание. – Когда её ладонь зарывается в жесткие зачёсанные назад волосы, он осознанно и покорно подставляет голову, невольно снова вспоминая тот день, когда на глазах у своих рыцарей Король без особых усилий приручила свирепую кобылу. Насколько же давно и он стал не более чем ручным зверем в её руках? – Я всегда знаю, чего хочу, и знаю, какую цену за то должно уплатить – и не сожалею, не раскаиваюсь, не испытываю стыда, нет в том ни смысла, ни пользы ни для меня, ни для моего народа.  
С той мрачной решимостью, с коей она произнесла эти слова, обычно говорят о реках крови и крахе всех надежд, и на краткий миг Агравейну кажется, что пред её глазами уже не раз и не два возникали образы и предвиденья самого худшего кошмара любого Короля. Ему хочется пообещать, яро и искренне, что он ни за что не допустит чего-то даже близко подобного, но до губ мягко дотронулись её пальцы, и Господи, сколь же мягкими и женственными они ему сейчас казались.  
\- Позволь мне научить тому и тебя, не думай о грядущем, - в её взгляде печаль мешалась со стальной решимостью и желанием дойти до конца, что бы ни случилось, и какова бы ни была цена. К ней давным-давно подготовились, с ней смирились, её приняли, и её, и очень, очень многое. - У нас слишком много дел и слишком много битв нам предстоит, чтобы думать о столь далёком будущем, Агравейн. Ты нужен Британии здесь и сейчас, - её голос и воля крепче драконовой брони, крепче, чем переплетение их пальцев, но вместе с тем дрожит, едва заметно, совсем по-человечески. Ясность, с коей она смотрела ему в глаза, сравнима только с тем, как чётко Агравейн сейчас понимал - не было никогда никакой ошибки в том, что ненавидя людей и презирая женщин, её он мог только... – и ты нужен мне.  
Кто из них первым подался навстречу, кто начал, а кто ответил, кто подхватил, а кто вёл, кто первым посмел забыть о кровном родстве, не волновало уже ни Агравейна, ни её.  
Слишком давно это произошло, чтобы иметь сейчас значение.

***

Это было похоже на бегство из тьмы много-много-много лет назад, когда слепой бег – неважно, как, неважно, куда, лишь бы как можно дальше от шепчущего от любви чудовища, что звало себя его матерью – сменился твёрдой и уверенной поступью, а в жизни и душе появились цель и ориентир, и в те дни ему было предельно ясно, что должно делать, куда идти. Сравнимо с пониманием, что тьма никуда не ушла от него, а за те кошмарные ночи слилась с ним воедино, отравляя душу и сердце, путая мысли, но сейчас, впервые за много-много лет, она наконец-то замолчала и не шептала ничего ни о ненависти, ни о королях, ни о драконах. Может, выжгло её наконец-то в сухой пепел и развеяло по миру, как ту тварь подле Каер Виллава, может, он просто слишком устал от всего, и потом будет ненавидеть да презирать себя ещё больше, но сейчас он с отчаянием утопающего цеплялся за мгновение спокойствия и свободы – от тьмы, от памяти, от самого себя.  
Плохо слушающимися пальцами он расплетал её косы, и уже была её очередь покорно подставлять голову. Едва закончил, как она встряхнулась, распуская искрящееся шелковистое золото по узким изящным плечам, по красивой идеальной груди, по крепкому, женственному телу, покрытому шрамами – четвертовать бы виновных за каждый, влить бы им в горло по чаше змеиного яда – и смотрит на него, так нежно, так ласково, как он никогда не сумел бы заслужить, мягко садится на него сверху, безумно нежно водит пальцами по коже, и любуется им так же, как он и ею.  
Идеальный Король, нечто большее, чем прекрасная женщина, его кровная родственница, его луч света, от коего он не то наконец-то прозрел, не то ослеп окончательно. Он не видел разницы, и ему было совершенно всё равно.  
Его руки никогда не дрожали даже на самых зверских пытках, но сейчас, впервые изучая чужое тело не с целью причинить страдания, ему почти страшно, хотя за то, что эта женщина сделала с ним, и продолжает делать, она воистину заслужила хлебнуть хотя бы часть той боли, которая долгие годы терзала его самого.  
Заслужила резкого движения бёдер, острой рези внизу живота, гибко выгнуться, судорожно царапая ногтями его живот, охнуть, стиснуть зубы, запрокинуть голову, подставив нежный шёлк волос под игру солнечного света, и он бы ослеп от этой красоты.  
Но ему проще переломать себе пальцы, нежели вынести хотя бы с минуту мысль о том, чтобы посметь причинить ей боль. Хватило с него и той проклятой твари подле Каер Виллава, твари, что лучше него прочла его рассудок, его желания, вылепила их из той формы, что принимала его тьма, посмела вытащить их наружу, и не раз и не два они терзали его ночами, и каждая такая ночь несла больше боли и позора, чем десять ночей, проведённых с безумной матерью.  
С реальностью те ночи не имели ничего общего, в ней он не на ведущих ролях – проклятые раны! – но снова во власти женщины.  
Женщины, что желала не использовать и не сломать, и что была готова отдать ему себя так же, как и он когда-то давно отдался ей весь, без остатка, и не переменил решения даже тогда, когда после той последней битвы с Вортигерном она в открытую явилась женщиной, и никто не посмел высказать меньше уважения, чем раньше.  
Женщины, что сейчас восхищалась им так же, как и он – ей.  
Что и боялась, и желала знать, сколь же сильно он страдал всё это время так же, как и желал то знать про неё он.  
И в отчаянном, пылком желании наконец-то избавить друг друга от бессмысленной боли и избавиться от неё самим, их единение было столь же крепким, сильным, и чувственным, как и единение их тел.

***

После, сильно после, Агравейну с чего-то кажется, что женщина, прикорнувшая на его груди, в самом начале испытывала то же самое, что и он, и невольно задумывается, что ничего же, по сути, не знал о ней – как и почему она оказалась на своем месте, что таили покойный король Утер и этот проклятый цветочный волшебник?  
Словно прочитав его мысли, она печально улыбается, прижимая его ладонь на своей щеке, и куда более простым делом казалось оторвать себе руку целиком, нежели отстраниться хотя бы на мгновение.  
\- Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе очень и очень печальную историю о девочке, которой никто из ныне живущих помочь был бы не в силах, девочке, чья жизнь неумолимо превращалась бы в круговорот боли и страдания, но… с ней бы ты не узнал ни того, ни другого.  
Печаль её о двух глупцах, об оставшихся во тьме девочке и мужчине, но Агравейну их оплакивать не с чего.


End file.
